monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cottonmouth255/Discussion of the Week: MHFG Soundtrack
Hello, and welcome... to Discussion of the Week: MHFG Soundtrack! Greetings, and many great hellos! It's been a while since we did a DotW focusing on none other than one of the best parts of Monster Hunter - of course, the music! And because Monster Hunter Frontier G has some of the best music in the franchise, I thought I'd make these particular pieces the subject of our weekly discussion. NOTE: I won't be posting EVERY music piece on this blog, just the ones I think are relevant or just plain enjoyable. Also, thank you to everyone on YouTube who posted these videos for me to use. Monster-Exclusive Themes Shanthien A slightly calming theme that plays when you first encounter the deadly Shanthien. In this phase, Shanthien is mostly calm and attacks with minor land-based moves, so you don't really have much to worry about. When the music picks up, you know you have to up your game as well. Shanthien will take to the skies and attempt to slaughter you with a slew of new aerial moves. Pardon my French, but when this music begins to play, you know that the sh*t has really hit the fan. Shanthien will cause a raging thunderstorm and fly all over the Large Exploration Ship, releasing lightning bolts and wind blasts relentlessly. This theme really reflects the rage and rain-lashed fury of Amatsumagatsuchi's serpentine rival. An amazing, almost godly piece of music that plays during the final confrontation with Shanthien. This theme is nearly indescribably beautiful at parts. There's really nothing else to say about it but that. Indescribably beautiful. Mi Ru Now this piece of music is rather interesting. It's action-packed in places, and eerily calm in other places. I personally like it because it reminds me a lot of the Rayman 3 soundtrack for some reason. Diorekkusu Oh mighty Fatalis, this is an absolutely amazing theme for an absolutely amazing monster. Diorekkusu, as you well know, is a subspecies/close cousin of the more famous Tigrex, so it's only appropriate that it gets a theme that is essentially a remixed version of Tigrex's! It's fast-paced, it's tense, and it still manages to sell that 'primordial predator' vibe that Tigrex's music is so popular for. Zerureusu Zerureusu is a really interesting monster with a really unique pair of themes. The music isn't full of beat and there's really nothing there to let you know you're fighting a Rathalos with celestial powers. The music is just so... serene. So... relaxing. I could just fall asleep while listening to this... Don't actually fall asleep while fighting Zerureusu, though. That's a one-way ticket to instant death. Meraginasu Meraginasu is a mysterious and nearly extinct Espinas relative that lives deep underground, and his battle music reflects that. It's not the most exciting beat ever, and it might not be that fitting to the hunt that rages on so fiercely, but it's full of mystery and suits the dark, dank environment really well. Dhisufiroa Okay, okay, I know I hate Dhisufiroa. But the flying freak show is still a major monster in MHFG, so I felt that I had to include him here as well. ... And I suppose his music is somewhat decent. Crimson Fatalis I'm not a huge fan of this music, but since the updated Crimson Fatalis is still relatively new, I decided to feature it here. It definitely helps with the apocalyptic scenario of fighting a huge lava-controlling dragon in the middle of a fiery underground pit. Area-Exclusive Themes Jungle In my opinion, this is one of the best area themes. It's upbeat and rather catchy as well. From what I've seen, it seems to go well with any Jungle monster, be it Velocidrome or Yian Kut-Ku. I could listen to it all day! Tide Island Caves Oddly enough, this theme plays only in the cavern areas of Tide Island, not the outdoor forest areas. However, it's a really well-composed piece of music, and I can't imagine it being played anywhere BUT the Tide Island caverns. This could have been the Supremacy Pariapuria's personal theme, it's so menacing. Forest + Hills This music has a rather special place in my heart because it's one of my best friend's favorite music pieces ever, and she doesn't even play Monster Hunter. It sounds very Celtic in origin, which is appropriate because it plays during quests in the Forest + Hills! Snowy Mountains I personally think this particular music is nothing special, but I have to admit it might be the most fitting of the area themes. The piano really gives it a wintery feel, and for some reason I can easily imagine fighting Blangonga or Kushala Daora to this piece. Gorge Originally, I thought that this was in fact Loro and Ray Gougarf's theme before I learned otherwise. Either way, it suits the two canines a lot, with the instruments involved and the beat to which they play. Swamp You know, I had a lot of trouble deciding what to talk about in this DotW, but the Swamp's new theme helped me make my final decision. This theme is easily the best in MHFG (although you may think otherwise). It is so appropriately creepy that it always sends a shiver of mixed delight and fear up my spine. I really can't help but appreciate what an awesome job Capcom's composers did with this. And of course, this music is part of the reason why Baruragaru is so terrifying. Questions *Which piece featured here is your favorite? **Least favorite? *Are there any themes that I left out that you would like to comment on? *Is the soundtrack as a whole better or worse than some of the soundtracks featured in the main series? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs